


In your eyes

by Tarsenijevic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bodyswap, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarsenijevic/pseuds/Tarsenijevic
Summary: Akaashi Keiji had woken up one morning. It was an extremely pleasant morning until he realised that he wasn't in his usual body.





	In your eyes

Sun was shining. Birds were singing. It was a beautiful summer morning, and Akaashi wasn't in town. This vacation couldn't be more perfect even if it tried. 

Akaashi opened his eyes and looked around. Hmm, the room seemed new, but they arrived late at night in the hotel, so he probably just doesn't remember how it looks properly. 

He started turning around in the bed, enjoying its warmth and smell. Wait smell? He sniffed the pillow and recognized the smell, but not as his own. No he was sure that something was wrong. Why is he cursed to this madness? 

He stood up and went into a bathroom. He was now sure that he was not in the hotel. Has someone abducted him? He opened the door of the bathroom and went in. 

And he had a sight to see. 

There was a full body mirror, and he was standing naked in front of it. But not in his body. He was in Bokuto Kotarou's body. He blinked twice, just to make sure that he was seeing properly. He pinched himself too, but nothing. 

This was real.

He did only reasonable thing a person in this situation could do. He started crying. Why do this shitty situations happen to him? Why? But then, even a worst fact came to his mind. He was in Bokuto's body, which could only mean that Bokuto was in his. 

Now he wanted to scream. He stood up, even though he didn't even realise when he fell on the floor, he wiped away tears and he shook his head. He showered, trying his best not to look down at Bokuto's _friend,_ and more or less failing. He then did the rest of personal hygiene before going out of the bathroom.

He looked at the clock. It was kind of early. 7 o' clock. He got dressed in the least hideous outfit he could find in Bokuto's closet, and then he went down for breakfast. 

Luckily, he had been at Bokuto's place few times so he knew where to go. He also knew Bokuto's family. How is he going to act as Bokuto he didn't knew, but he is going to try. 

Akaashi then realised that he hadn't spiked his, well Bokuto's, hair up. But he couldn't care less. His stomach was growling from hunger. How could someone be this hungry in the morning?

Akaashi had some sort of luck. Bokuto's parents weren't there. There was only Bokuto's youngest sister. 

She was about four, and she resembealed Bokuto way too much for Akaashi's liking.She had his eyes and his face shape and his skin color. But she also had his personality.

She jumped in Akaashi's arms and Akaashi hugged her and tried to laugh the way Bokuto did when he picked his sister up in the air.

“I like your hair today, onii chan.” She smiled and started ruffling Bokuto's hair. Akaashi started uncontrollably laughing. There was something wrong, either in this body, or his mind since this morning.

“Come on, eat and let's get you to kinder garden.” Akaashi doesn't remember smiling this much in his whole fucking life.

“I already ate onii chan. Do you want to eat? Momma made cookies.” 

Cookies? Who the hell has cookies for breakfast? How the hell isn't Bokuto fat? But he might as well use it to his advantage. 

“Wait a second for me to pack some cookies and then we will go.” Akaashi tried to be as nice as possible and to sound like Bokuto at the same time which was as easy as trying to get white by mixing blue and yellow. Aka impossible.

But she didn't seem to notice. So Akaashi packed a whole plate of cookies in a small hand bag he saw Bokuto using for food packing and he then went to get his and Bokuto's sisters shoes.

They went out and Akaashi took her to kinder garden. He sighted from relief when he got home amd made sure that he was alone. 

He ran up to Bokuto's room and took his phone with idea to call Konoha or someone to come over and h.e.l.p him.

Shit. Password. Great. He sat and started to think. He thought for a few moment but then idea came to his mind. 

He entered 8655392255 and it worked. It spelled a simple word volleyball. He didn't even guess that Bokuto could remember ten numbers, but that didn't matter at the moment. 

He dialed Konoha. It rang for a few seconds before Konoha picked up. 

“Hey Bokuto, what's up? You are late for practice you know. Just because Akaashi isn't there that doesn't mean you get to slack off.” Konoha finished with a laugh. Why the hell was everyone laughing today? 

“Hey Konoha. I need help. Can you come to my place so I can explain everything?” Akaashi was sure that Konoha was going to pick up that something was wrong. 

“What's worng Bokuto? You sound… quiet? Are you sick? Or is this some sort of a prank you and Kuroo are making for us?” 

“No, nothing similar really. Look just take Yamato and come to my place as fast as possible.” 

“Alright, I guess? Will be there in fifteen.”

Akaashi wanted to eat, he wanted to eat badly, but he knew that one he already ate a bunch of cookies and two he will be able to eat when he is back in his body.

Only now did Akaashi started to realise how weird it felt to not be in your own body. And Bokuto was even same gender as him. He wandered what would it be like if he swapped body with someone different gender than him. But Akaashi knew that the only reason he was in this mess was because of Bokuto. He couldn't even add -san in his brain because when you see as much as Akaashi has seen, all the formalities drop.

He took a phone again and dialed the other possible responsible for this mess. It rung twice before someone picked up.

“Oho ho ho?” Asked cheerful voice on the other side of the conversation

“Kuroo-san, could you please come to Boku- I mean my place? Like in five minutes, with your car?” 

He heard nothing for a second before..

“Sure, be there in five, but can I bring Kenma too since I am with him and I don't want to ditch hik completely?” Kuroo's voice seemed little less cheerful and Akaashi was almost certain that Kuroo knew the answer to the question why and was probably the reason why.

“Yes, bring Kenma-san too if you want. Bye.” Kuroo answered with short 'bye'. It seemed like he was in a rush. Good Akaashi needed him here soon.

Since Akaashi now had some free time on his hands he had to do something about this hideous outfit.

He knew for the fact that Bokuto himself had no good outfits in closet whatsoever so he knew that he had to look somewhere else. So he decided to search trough Bokuto's brothers closet counting the fact that they were around same height and body shape.

He had little more luck there. “little” added because Bokuto's body just wasn't made for nice clothes and even if he had nice clothes he looked stupid in them.

Akaashi took skinny black jeans, that would be anything but skinny on Akaashi's real body, he took black shirt that pressed against every single one of Bokuto's muscles. 

When he got that on, and saw that no one still came, he decided to do something about Bokuto's hair. He went into the bathroom and found some gel on the mirror. He definitely was not going to do that ridiculous owl spike that rests on Bokuto's hair every single day. No. He took some gel ran it trough his fingers before he started working.

After few extremely tiering minutes Akaashi managed to do something with Bokuto's mess of a hair.Instead of typical owl like spike on Bokuto's hair, it was now slicked back. And Akaashi had to admit that Bokuto looked hot like this.

Then, he heard doorbell and ran down to open. There were four people on the porch with each of them giving more priceless reaction to Bokuto's, well Akaashi's version of Bokuto's look.

Yamato looked like he had seen a ghost, while Konoha's face even looked impressed a little. Kenma made some weird face that Akaashi had never seen and had no idea what could it mean, and Kuroo looked like he was going to collapse from fear any second now.

“Hello. Come in, please.” Akaashi said as he lead them trough hall to his, well Bokuto's, room.He told them to sit on the bed and that he was going to explain everything. They sat and looked at him. 

“Well,” Akaashi started, “I don't know the whole story, but I know that I woke up in Bokuto-san's body this morning and that I don't want to be in this body. So I need your help to find my own body, and hopefully Bokuto's soul in it.”

They sat in silence for few seconds before bursting  out with laughter. 

“Yeah, sure, cut the act Bokuto, you could have just said that you overslept for the practice.” Konoha said in between the laughter.  

“We both know that that didn't work so why are you pretending Bokuto?” Kuroo laughed as hard as his lungs allowed him.

“Oh really, you don't believe me?” Akaashi gave them one of his glares but he had no idea how it looked on Bokuto's face. But it had same effect since they all stopped laughing at once. 

“Konoha-san, remember that one time when we were  at Tokyo arc in my first and your second year, and I accidentally walked into showers one day only to see-” before Akaashi could finish there was a hand covering his mouth.

“Alright! No need  to say more, it is Akaashi, we believe you. Now what do you want us to do?” 

Kuroo and Yamato gave them curious look, but decided to trust Konoha. 

“Help me find my body, if it is in one piece still, that is.” 

“Wait, aren't you, I mean Akaashi, I mean your body and Bokuo's soul, aren't they at…” Kuroo didn't finish the sentence looking terrified. 

“Miyagi.”

BKAKBKAKBKAKBKAKBKAK

Bokuto woke up with a strong headache that morning.

Maybe it was because he drank like crazy last night or maybe... Wait. Something was wrong.

He stood up and looked around the room. No this was not his room, where the hell was he? 

Well before answering that, he needed to pee. He ran into a bathroom and took of someone's pajama bottoms and found inside something that definitely was not his. He almost screamed and jumped in front of the mirror, only to find to terrified blue eyes staring at him from the other side.

He looked closely at the mirror. Akaashi? He was in Akaashi's body? What, why? Oh no, oh hell no! The stupid internet ritual succeeded? Or was he dreaming? He pinched himself. Nope this was definitely not a dream.

What is he going to do? Is he going to say something to Akaashi's parents? Or should he call Akaashi? Wait a minute. Akaashi was in Miyagi now? Well Akaashi was supposed to be in Miyagi now. So he didn't have to say anything to anyone, he could just find Karasuno and they will help him somehow.

And people say Bokuto is stupid. What big fat liars are they. Bokuto got dressed fast, in first outfit he found on top of the suitcase and went out, in search for crow family.

BKAKBKAKBKAKBKAKBKAKBKAK

No. This was not happening. Dear God why? What type of monstrous things had Akaashi done to deserve this torture?

He was now sitting in Kuroo's car, with Konoha on the backseat, both of them singing Nyan Cat song Kuroo going way over the given limit, even though they were on a freaking highway. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to sit down in corner of a dark room and cry himself to sleep. They decided to leave Kenma and Yamato home to deal with internet. Since Kuroo is a genius who deleted his whole history completely and has no idea how he found a site on which they had found the stupid ritual that got him into this shit in a first fucking place. And there is only a presumption that they will even find how to swap bodies again even if they find a site. Akaashi only hoped that it was a one or two day thing. Because if it required some shit to be done he is just going to run away and live as body builder in Bokuto's body.

“Akaashi wanna swap drinks we bought?” Asked Kuroo laughing.

“What an owlsome idea Kuroo! He can swap seats with me.” Konoha added. Why did Akaashi introduce them to each other? 

“Meowbe is Akaashi stuck in this mess because he is so good at swapping things?”

“Well he can swap Bokuto's whowl mood y'know.”

They were now laughing so hard that car started going left and right along the road.

“Kuroo-san , eyes on the road. And one more stupid swap pun and I am going to swap your hearts by ripping them of, Kuroo-san and Konoha-san.” Akaashi gave them his typical death glare look, still not knowing how it looks on Bokuto's face. 

Being in Bokuto's body felt extremely fucking weird and he wanted to be in his small, bicepless body  as soon as possible.

His, well Bokuto's stomach roared with hunger. Great. 

“Kuroo-san, let's stop to eat something.” Akaashi asked, well demanded more, and Kuroo just nodded his head before playing some childish song. This was going to be a fucking disaster. Huray!

BKAKBKAKBKAKBKAKBKAKBKAK

Bokuto managed to run away from Akaashi's parents and he somehow managed to find Karasuno High. He entered and realised that there would probably be no one outside since it was school break. School was probably open for clubs only anyways. 

He searched trough all the gyms before finding man volleyball gym. And there they were, training.

“Tsukki!” He screamed and realised how weird did Akaashi's voice sound when he had emotion in it. 

Tsukishima turned around and saw Akaashi standing on gym door. Well everyone in the gym was looking at Akaashi now. What was happening? Before Tsukishima managed to reach Akaashi, Akaashi was already attacked by Hinata hugging him.

“Hello Akaashi-senpai.” Tsukishima said once he reached the gym doors.

“Hey you call Akaashi senpai and you don't call Kuroo or me senpai? How unfair. And hello shrimpy-kun.” 

If Karasuno's boys was confused before, they were hella confused now.

“What are you talking about, Akaashi-san?” Hinata aksed what they all wanted to know.

“Well, listen…” so Bokuto started. It took a while, but Bokuto managed to explain the situation.

“So, why didn't you just call your number and talk to Akaashi?” Asked Daichi as the voice of reason.

“What should have I told him? Hello Akaashi, I swapped bodys with you for fun, so um can you figure out how to bring us back? He would fucking kill me.” Bokuto was panicking like crazy. 

Then something started ringing. Tsukishima ran to other side of the room and answered the call.

“Hello, Kei speaking.” Tsukishima said as he started walking towards his team and Bokuto.

“Ah, yes, I know.” Tsukishima started nodding. “He is here, so don't worry, Akaashi-senpai.” 

That was it. Bokuto lived a great life and now he was going to die in pain. Just beautiful.

“Ah, yes I understand. See you in few then. Bye.”  Tsukishima put the phone down. 

“Akaashi, Kuroo and Konoha will be here in around ten minutes, Kenma and Yamato are still working on finding a reversal for the spell.” Tsukishima said and Sugawara let out a long breath. 

He turned around and placed a hand on Bokuto's arm, well Akaashi's arm. “It's going to be alright Bokuto-chan.” Sugawara gave him a pleasant smile. “Now come in and let's play some volleyball.”

BKAKBKAKBKAKBKAKBKAK

Akaashi was relived to find out that his body was whole and safe, that however isn't going to stop him from screaming at Bokuto the fucking second he sees him. Which will be in few minutes anyways. Akaashi ate five burgers, three extra big fries, drank four cocacolas and ate two icecreams and could still eat more. Where did Bokuto's appetite come from, Akaashi had no idea, but he doesn't remember the last time he ate that much in a day, in a meal probably never.

Kuroo parked his car in front of Karasuno High and as soon as car stopped moving Akaashi ran out and started running towards the gym. 

“BOKUTO KOTAROU COME HERE **_THIS FUCKING INSTANT!”_** Akaashi doesn't remember the last time he yelled this much either. Was he turning into Bokuto? Shit.

Seeing his own body from the third point perspective was weird but not as much as he thought it will be. Is Akaashi really slucking that much? 

Bokuto turned around and walk silently to Akaashi.

“Yes, Akaashi-kun? What is it?” Bokuto asked in Akaashi's typical monotone voice. Shit Akaashi's presumptions were right. They were starting to change personalitys too. This was not good. This was extremely bad to say the least. 

“Come out side so we can talk, Bokuto-san.” He gave his best to keep his voice usually quiet but failed. He couldn't control this body. So there isn't a lot of time to yell at Bokuto after all. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that this kinda was a smart idea.

“I am sorry, Akaashi-kun, my idea was stupid and I take full responsibility.” When words came out of Bokuto's, well Akaashi's, mouth everyone became quiet. They all saw it too. 

Kuroo then ran to them with Konoha at his feet. 

“Kenma called! We have bad news and we have good news.” Kuroo's face looked guilty. 

“Give us the bad news first.” Bokuto said calmly. And Akaashi never thought that he woukd use Bokuto and calmly in the same sentance without any negation.

“Ah, well you swapped bodies the moment Bokuto fell asleep, since he was the one who started ritual. And since I was with Bokuto when he fell asleep I can tell you that you are in each others bodies for twenty hours already. Which is not the worst part. You will start changing personality too, and if you don't come back i  your own bodies by then you will be stuck like that.” Kuroo gave them a look. All people gasped.

“Now onto the good news. Well they aren't that good either, but still better than the first one. You can change bodies if you kiss in 24 hours after the swap. So we have four hours for you to kiss. But you have to be on the highest point in 1000 mile radius from the spot where you changed bodies. Which unfortunately covers much more since you where really far away and swap happened in both places. But on the bright side we now exactly where is the highest spot.” Kuroo didn't seem happy about that.

“Wait.” Daichi said. “Isn't the highest spot around 350 miles away from here?” 

So that's why Kuroo didn't seem happy. Great. 

“Don't give up!” Hinata yelled at them. “Go and try at least!” That seemed to lighten up a mood by lot. They started running and quite a lot of people sat i  the car. Kuroo was driving, Akaashi and Bokuto where sharing a front seat (which was not pleasant to say the least), amd Hinata, Konoha, Tsukishima and Suga where in the back seat.  

Kuroo turned the engine on and they started driving extremely fast. 

Did Akaashi tell you that he has no idea how this shit happens to him? 

The atmosphere was much different then when they rode to Miyagi. Everyone was tense. Even Hinata shut up. 

 Kissing Bokuto didn't seem like a hsrd part here. And Akaashi had no idea why. He tried to think, if he had to kiss Bokuto at different circumstances would it be different? Would Akaashi mind? He thought about it a little. No, he really would not.

Was it because he was just a chill person overall, or was it something else? He had no idea. 

They were driving for more that three hours now. Soon it will all be over, for better or for the worst. 

The car was driving up a mountain when it suddenly stopped. No, this wasn't happening. 

Kuroo tried to turn it on again, but no luck. Then he saw that he had no more gas.

“Guys there is only three miles left to the top. And around 30 minutes. You are athletes, you can do it.” Kuroo said. 

Without thinking Akaashi and Bokuto ran out and started running up the mounatain. Akaashi saw tons of lights down there and he remembered that is was festival time here. They were running extremely fast and at one point they started laughing like an idiots. Bokuto's body wasn't a problem anymore, cold air became hot from their laughter and the whole atmosphere around them changed. They reached the top of the mountain and Akaashi thought it was all over. Bokuto's body felt completely like his.

But that didn't matter. He wasn't somebody who gives up. He turned around, sweaty and without air and kissed Bokuto.

At that moment fireworks started. They were red and green and they seemed way to close. But neither of them paid attention. 

Kiss was deep, passionate and long. It didn't seem like there was a line where Akaashi started and Bokuti ended. They where one.

After few minutes they separeded and Akaashi opened his eyes, half expecting to see his body in front of him. But he didn't. There was Bokuto in Bokuto's body, right there in front of him.

They started laughing even harder. 

“I love you.” They both yelled over fireworks at the same time. 

 

Maybe some shit that happened to Akaashi wasn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like body swaps are just ridiculous as it is, and in BokuAka version it seems even funnier. I wanna do more couple body swaps, so send me a couple. :)


End file.
